


Kintsugi

by kivrh



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivrh/pseuds/kivrh
Summary: Out of all of the possible futures Niles could have foreseen, this one was the farthest away from what he thought was possible.





	Kintsugi

“Scared of what I might do next? I don’t blame you. I haven’t yet earned your trust. It’s smart of you to be skeptical.”

The prince’s Yato blade rested, sheathed at his side; he bore nothing but a somewhat cautious but curious posture, despite having not known Niles aside from the occasional side glance or smirk in the hallways in Nohr.

And yet in all of his experience, he found that Lord Kamui was hard to read. (Was he hiding a second blade? Would he strike? Despite his mostly relaxed stance, there were many occasions where relying on that had nearly ended his life, as most situations had.)

His eye flitted to Lord Kamui’s face, and there were emotions he couldn’t exactly decipher swirling in his wine-red eyes--

“No, no… I trust you.”

If Niles had been drinking water at the time, he would have done a spit-take, if not out of shock then for pure disbelief and comedic effect.

What kind of people has the little prince been talking to to end up trusting a man like Niles?

...

In all honesty, if he were to tell his fourteen-year old self that he would end up in the arms of a prince, let alone this specific one? He didn’t really know what his reaction would be. All he could really imagine is little Niles staring with his one eye with a deadpan and in disbelief before getting back to whatever he was doing, and/or dissipating into millions of tiny dust particles and blowing away in the wind.

He… didn’t really know if he deserved this.

Kamui’s calloused but small fingers rubbed in between his eyebrows gently, whilst the others were ruffled in his hair and lightly scratching his head which laid upon the prince’s lap. It was the most peaceful he had felt in years.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Opening his eye, he was greeted with a soft rounded face and his lover’s dark eyes gazing right into his. Niles could see the worry laced in them, and so he gently grabbed one of Kamui’s hands and laced his fingers with his and gave a small smirk as he tried to gather words in his tangled brain.

“Nothing to worry about, milord; the only thing that occupies my mind is thoughts of you, lately. I wonder why?”

Kamui snorted, and it was a quiet, ugly, and yet at the same time beautiful laugh. It was a real one. The morning light that filtered through the treehouse’s window only made him look even more heavenly. “It’s been how long and you still insist on calling me ‘milord?’ You dumbass.” He lovingly flicked Niles right between the eyebrows where they had apparently been furrowed, and then placed a gentle kiss where he had flicked him, as if acting out an apology.

“Only the greatest respect for you, my love,” Niles breathed, closing his eyes and laying their hands down, allowing for Kamui’s other hand to rest in Niles’ hair again.

My love. My love.

He never thought he would say those words with any semblance of integrity, with any emotion but bitterness laced with sarcasm and the like. But here he was.

In the arms of someone he was so in love with that it was frightening, feeling things he’d thought himself incapable of feeling.

Niles used his free hand to cup Kamui’s cheek, and leaned up to kiss him on the nose.

“I… Niles, why are you crying?” His voice was filled with so much concern, so much love, how did Niles get a man like this to fall for him? Surely enough his eye was watering, vision blurring.

“I love you. So, so much, Kamui.”

There was a sob that was bubbling up in his throat. Kamui was... understandably concerned, considering he’d never seen his lover in such a state before. A thumb swiped across his cheek, wiping away tears that were fallings and now dripping to the side as his head was laid back down on Kamui’s lap.

How? How did he go from the slums to this? This happiness he didn’t understand until now?

Niles felt Kamui give his other hand a squeeze. A kiss on his forehead, a kiss on his hand, a kiss on the scarred eyelid exposed to the air. A gentle weight was laid upon his forehead, and he registered that it was Kamui’s head.

“I love you too, Niles. With all of my heart.”

The two of them stayed like that for the majority of the morning, ending up tangled in the bed they had been on, sprawled out together.


End file.
